The invention relates generally to connections for tubulars. Though not limited to any specific application, the invention is particularly suitable for connections between modular tubulars forming tools or apparatus adapted for oilfield operations.
Many oilfield operations involve connecting modular tubulars together to form an integrated tool or “tool string”, which is then used to perform one or more operations in a well. As known in the art, the tubulars include coiled tubing, drill pipe, well casing, wireline, while-drilling, and while-tripping instruments. The tubulars are usually assembled at a well site to form a modular unit or assembly. The tubular modules are generally elongated and cylindrical in shape, and the connections between them typically include threading elements. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020193004 describes the use of threaded connections between tubulars adapted for subsurface operations. Threaded connections are generally reliable but can be relatively difficult and time consuming to make up. Because time is of paramount importance in oilfield operations, it is desirable that the connections can be engaged and disengaged quickly.
It is desirable to have a connection for modular tubulars or apparatus that can be engaged and disengaged quickly without sacrificing reliability.